Love Blooms
by AdamLL
Summary: Vanessa doubts herself during a critical moment in her life and Syrene gives her a pep talk.


Vanessa sat staring at her reflection with misty green eyes. She wanted to break the mirror but instead she just wiped her eyes.

Why couldn't she be like Syrene? She wanted more than anything to be like her sister, wise and beautiful, especially on this day.

The door creaked opened and she turned to see Syrene standing there.

Vanessa smiled with relief because no one understood her like Syrene did.

"I'm so glad you are here." She sniffed.

Syrene walked over and hugged her tight.

"Mother told me that you didn't want to see anyone but me. What's wrong? You've been crying."

Vanessa blushed. "I'm so afraid, Syrene. What if he takes one look at me and regrets everything?"

Syrene ran her fingers through Vanessa's hair like she always liked when they were younger.

"That is nonsense, Vanessa. You are extraordinarily beautiful. You have the most caring heart that I know and you will be a wonderful bride. He loves you. Have you forgotten that fact?"

Vanessa smiled as she wiped her eyes again. She felt stupid for crying. "Thank you." She said in a whisper.

Syrene turned her toward the mirror. "Now let me do your hair."

Syrene got to work combing through Vanessa's hair. She let it grow longer for the wedding. Vanessa thought back to when they were little and how much she missed having her hair brushed when Syrene left to become a knight. It was nice to feel that again. Syrene wove beautiful braids throughout and Vanessa was speechless when she was done.

"Thank you, sister."

Someone knocked at the door so Syrene went to answer it. It was their mother.

"The groom is ready Vanessa."

Vanessa took a deep breath. "I'll be out in a little while, mother."

Her mother started to tear up when she saw her.

"You're so beautiful."

They hugged and she handed Vanessa her bouquet before she took her father's arm.

Syrene gave Vanessa one last hug and left to take her place.

Vanessa clutched her bouquet of flowers as the doors opened. There weren't many people there but this was the scariest moment of her life.

She saw Tana and Eirika sitting together. Franz and Amelia were also there. Sir Kyle was standing next to her husband to be.

When she saw his eyes all the fear vanished. His smile melted her heart and she had no doubt. He was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Moulder read the words and Vanessa was so wrapped up in Forde's face that she missed her queue to repeat after him.

Everyone laughed and her face flushed but she didn't care. Nothing mattered when Forde held her hands. The only words she heard were 'you may kiss the bride'.

When their lips touched it was like the first time. Vanessa didn't want to let go. When they parted he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you." She replied softly.

That night, after all the festivities, they were in their new home. Forde was in their bed with his hands behind his head eyeing her.

"I wish I could draw this moment in a second because this needs to be seen by everyone in the world."

Vanessa laughed and jumped on the bed beside him. She leaned in for a kiss.

"Why do you care, if you get to live it?" She said teasingly.

Forde kissed her again. "Good point." He grabbed her quickly and flipped himself on top of her.

They looked into each other's eyes getting lost in them.

Vanessa slowly unbuttoned Forde's shirt. It was hard to breath normally with her heart pounding. She traced his chest and abdomen lightly with her fingers. She smiled as she felt the short curls of blonde hair that covered his chest. She also felt a scar on his shoulder. She enjoyed exploring his body for the first time.

He pulled her dress off gently and gazed at her beauty. Slowly he began to gently caress her body with his tongue and she squirmed with pleasure. He teased each breast with his tongue and then focused on her neck. Her moans told him he was doing well.

They kissed passionately until she whispered that she was ready.

He took off his pants and slowly began to make love to her. She held onto his strong arms and it seemed to take the pain away. A loose strand of hair fell into Vanessa's eyes and Forde brushed it away.

Their passion grew until the climax. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms.

"That was amazing." Forde said as he struggled to control his breathing.

"I can't believe this is real. I keep expecting to wake up from a dream. I love you so much." Vanessa ran her hands along his arm as she talked.

Forde leaned down and kissed her again. "Don't worry, it's real. I love you too."


End file.
